The REAL Reason KAA Ended Animorphs
by Akisis
Summary: Oooh, Conspiracy Theory, *hums theme to The Twilight Zone*
1. Default Chapter

The REAL Reason KAA Ended Animorphs

**The REAL Reason KAA Ended Animorphs**

By: Akisis

"Visser, the time has come."

The abomination, Visser One, turned to face his underling. Good. Bring us the host so that we may infest her.

"Yes, Visser."

A Fed-Ex truck with a very large load pulled up to the driveway of a suburbian house near Chicago.

Ding-Dong! A woman answered the door. "Yes?"

"Hello, Ma'am. We've got a package for you, but it's very heavy. Could you come out to the fan, please?"

"A package? From who?"

"You'll have to find out when you get the package, Ma'am. I'm not allowed to disclose any further information."

The woman and the Fed-Ex driver made their way to the truck, when suddenly, a low power dracon beam shot her from a seemingly empty window. She was loaded onto the truck.

"Visser, we have her," the driver called from his portable Z-space communicator.

Good work.You know what to do. Do not fail me.

'_Unh…Where am I?_'' the woman thought as she groggily regained consciousness. She attempted to speak, but found that the words did not quite reach her mouth. She then tried to open her eyes, but to no avail. Suddenly, it dawned on her. '_No…_'

A new voice in her head triumphantly gloated, '**_Yes. You are ours now, human! Ours!_**''

_Two Days Later_

_ _

"With her out of the way, the Yeerk Empire will be free to conquer Earth!"

"Won't the humans find it suspicious that an author is suddenly quitting an international bookseries? Ghostwriters would surely fill in for her!"

"She's not going to quit, she's going to end the bookseries, no longer warning them of our threat! We'll give it a cheesy ending, and no human will ever question its reality again!"

"Hello?" Jake answered the phone. "Oh, hold on one minute, please." He turned to his mother. "Mommy, it's that call you've been expecting from Scholastic!"

I took the phone, ignoring the voice in my head, '_No, you can't do this! Humans will find the truth out!_''

"Hi, yes," I told the editor. "No, I don't think I'll be renewing my contract for the Animorphs series…perhaps I could start a new series instead?" '**_Oh, yes, human. I can_**_…_'

A/N: I know, I can't seem to leave it alone! Strange thing, though, I'm posting more now that the series has ended than I have in the entire 3 years that KAA was writing the series! (Okay, not really, but hey, that's what you'd think, right?) Come on, people, I don't ask for this much, R/R!!


	2. You Asked For It!

Well, you all asked for it, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews

Well, you all asked for it, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And no, Pere, I haven't seen Animorphs XTreme lately, so I didn't know KAA was taken over! L

_ _

We were at the food court for our usual monthly meeting. Marco and Ax were at the bookstore, which left Jake, Cassie, Tobias, and me at the table.

"Here they come," Tobias said, always keeping a lookout on things, "and they don't look happy." We found out why soon enough.

"It began with six. It will end in five…" I read aloud.

"There are still six," Ax interjected. "Six. Ix. Exxsuh."

"Thank you, Ax," Marco interrupted. "And stop licking that spot on the table before people start staring."

"They are already staring. Already. Dee. Sta-ring. Rink. Ing-nguh."

"Okay," I said after we skimmed the book. "As far as I remember, I'm still alive, we still haven't gone public about the way, we still have the auxiliary Animorphs, and the Yeerks never got the morphing cube."

"Well, we did tell KAA to write in a coupe of fictitious things about us to throw the Yeerks off track, but it's getting ridiculous!" Cassie pointed out.

"And what's with all the ghostwriters lately? I mean, we haven't even spoken to the woman in months!" Tobias added.

Jake sat solemnly in thought. "Do you think they've got her?"

"Only explanation, man. She did the best she could. It's time to move on."

"Harsh--" I started.

"Tobias finished my sentence, "—but true."

"So, what now?" Cassie asked.

"We'll find a new way to get the message across, Cass. It'll be okay."


	3. Fanfiction.Net

We were at Ax's souped up computer, surfing the net. Wait, wait, go back! Tobias was staring at the monitor from his tree.

"What is it?"

Click on that link, Tobias directed as he fluttered down to my shoulder. Fanfiction.net. 

After looking through recently posted Animorphs stories, we came across one, The REAL Reason KAA Ended Animorphs.

"It's practically dead center!" Jake marveled. "They're still warned!"

"Hey, Ax, click on the author's name. A-kiss-sis?" Marco said. "Sounds kinda babe/chick-like." _(A/N: Heh heh heh. ;-Þ)_

"How do you know it's not Uh-Kees-sees?" Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. Click on her e-mail. [Hope@_Geeklife_.com][1]? She's either got some strange sense of humor, or she's a nerd."

We sent "Akisis" an e-mail, sort of cryptic, but we did sign it as "Animorphs".

* * *

My POV 

**_ _**

I signed on, and checked my mail at hotmail. "103 unread messages? Ick…" I went and checked my e-mail at Geeklife. "Junk, junk, joke, junk, hmm…this looks interesting…" I clicked on the e-mail. Not so interesting after all. Some bunch of wackos claiming to be the Animorphs themselves. And I thought _I_ was deluded. Suddenly, I hear a creak outside the room, even though I know I'm home alone. I open a new window and go to FF.Net and upload my latest fic. I close the windo--

   [1]: mailto:Hope@Geeklife.com



	4. Got Her!

"Visser, we've been monitoring the humans and their news of the Animorphs series."

And? 

"Well, there's one girl who seems to be posting stories that we took Katherine Applegate!"

Even if it is a coincidence, we had better take her, just to be safe. 

"We've tracked her IP address. She lives in Kansas City, Missouri."

Excellent… 

The End


End file.
